the_noodle_dragon_innfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolves
An uncommon Lycus species with two forms: a Human form and a Wolf form. They are one of the physically strongest creatures known to the world. Known Werewolves: Reni, Hank (deceased), Saturn, Jackson (deceased), Clayton (deceased), Konnor Species Information Appearance: There are a total of three different types of Werewolves, Pure Werewolves, Turned Werewolves, and Alpha Werewolves. * Pure Werewolves: In their human forms, they look like normal humans with added wolf ears and a wolf tail. Their features can be any natural fur color (black, brown, etc). They have sharp fangs and small claws. Their Wolf form turns them into massive wolf-like beasts. They can stand on two legs, with large paws and claws with glaring eyes. Their height increases by 6 inches and their weight doubles. * Turned Werewolves: Turned Werewolves are Werewolves that were not born Werewolves, but were bitten by one and turned into one. They don't look much different than Pure Werewolves, other than their fur being softer and their fur color matching the coloring of their hair/body hair. Their Wolf form is smaller, increasing their height by 4 inches but doubling their weight. * Alpha Werewolves: The natural leaders of the Packs. Alpha Werewolves are born into Pure bloodlines, rarely are they born. Their Human forms have more notable claws and fangs. Their Wolf form, simply called an Alpha form, increases their height to 9-10 feet tall, tripling their weight. Alphas have mutations, such as having more than four limbs or two eyes. They are able to use their mutation in their human form. Abilities: Similar to the original Werewolf mythos, Werewolves are able to shift forms during the hours of 7:30 pm to 6:00 am. To shift forms, they say "Metamorfóno". The transformation process is painful, both ways, lasting only a minute or two for Pure and Turned Werewolves. Alpha’s transformation lasts up to seven minutes. If a Pure's or Turned's, including Alphas, saliva enters the bloodstream of a non-werewolf, they will be turned into one, becoming a Turned. Werewolves are a strong, powerful and fit creature. Their bones can handle 80 pounds of pressure before breaking. Pure and Turned Werewolves can run to 60 miles an hour for short distances, with a 1,500 psi bite. Alongside that, their rate of recovery is 1.5 times the speed of a normal human's recovery (Wolf form only Werewolves cannot spend too much time in their Wolf form, or else they have the possibility of becoming “Feral”. This means that the wolf side of them takes over, turning the victim into a mindless beast. Pure Werewolves can only spend up to five hours every night without causing any risk, for Turned Werewolves it's three hours. For Alpha Werewolves, it's extremely rare but deadly for them to become Feral. Lifespan: 70-80 Years Related Species: Humans, Werebears Weaknesses: * Wolf's Bane: Werewolves, when exposed to Wolf's Bane, have an intense allergic reaction. This reaction will trigger if its inhaled, touches the skin, or is injected into the bloodstream. There is a less than 1% chance of survival if any amount is injected. Werewolf Packs There are dozens of active Werewolf packs throughout the world lead by least one Alpha. There are a total of three packs around Antherpool: Silverclaws, Barktooths (former name, now named Amerfangs), and Crystaltails. SilverClaws: Originating from Europe during the sixteenth century, the Silverclaws was built on loyalty and strength in numbers. It is currently one of the oldest packs that are still established. The pack was more like a small community with one common goal: to survive. Silverclaws are always willing to offer a helping hand to people outside of the pack and have strong connections to the societies around their territories. Under their Alpha named Dardanus, they settled into the northeast forests around Antherpool in the late 18th century. 'Barktooths: ' 'Amberfangs: ' 'Crystaltails: '